L'étude du prisonnier
by Obscured Angel
Summary: Il y a un prisonnier dans les cachots. Si tu regardes avec suffisamment d'attention, tu trouveras que sa situation sort de l'ordinaire. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit de l'ancien roi de Camelot. (Sombre) Traduction de Studying the Prisoner par Fallyn Irlandes.


**Résumé :** Il y a un prisonnier dans les cachots. Si tu regardes avec suffisamment d'attention, tu trouveras que sa situation sort de l'ordinaire. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit de l'ancien roi de Camelot. (Sombre)

 **Author's Note:** Ceci est une traduction de l'histoire **anglaise** _ **Studying the Prisoner**_ **par Fallyn Irlandes**. Je vous invite à lire le récit dans sa langue originale soit en cliquant sur le lien sur mon profil, soit en recherchant l'histoire via un moteur de recherche.

L'histoire appartient à **Fallyn Irlandes** , c'est elle qui a fait le gros du travail, je ne suis que la traductrice.

 **Corrigé par Zephineange.** Un gros merci pour toutes ses corrections. Son aide fut grandement apprécié. Toutes les erreurs qui restent son purement de ma faute.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters and canon story belong to BBC and Shine. No profits were made via this story.

* * *

 **L'étude du prisonnier**

Les cachots sont froids.

Ils sont presque vides aussi.

En fait, il te faut examiner minutieusement chaque pouce de la cellule, étudier les ombres et regarder avec beaucoup d'attention avant de trouver quoi que ça soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

Le prisonnier blotti dans un coin ne sort pas de l'ordinaire, bien sûr ― à quoi servent les cachots? Non, l'apparence débraillée fait sens― il est ici depuis des mois et ce n'est pas comme si on lui donnait régulièrement un bain ― et les frissonnements incontrôlables font sens, parce que ces cellules ne sont pas faites pour être confortables, qu'elles sont sous terre et que bien sûr elles sont froides, et l'expression abattu fait sens, car il est difficile d'en arborer une autre quand on t'a laissé pourrir pendant des tellement de mois que leur nombre désormais t'échappe.

À première vue, tu pourrais penser que ses vêtements sont bizarres ― ils ont l'air d'avoir jadis été très fins et très coûteux ―et peut-être qu'en regardant de plus près tu pourrais voir l'écusson royal sur sa manche et être capable d'en déduire qu'il s'agit en fait d'Arthur Pendragon.

À première vue, tu pourrais penser que c'est _ça_ qui sort de l'ordinaire ― qu'un tel roi soit emprisonné dans ses propres cachots.

Tu aurais tort.

Les rois ont des ennemis. Des ennemis amers, déterminés et puissants.

Non, même si c'est inhabituel, ce n'est pas sans précédent.

Tu aurais à examiner chaque particules de poussière dans cette cellule pour trouver le moindre chose qui soit hors du commun.

Et ça ne serait pas quelque chose que tu pourrais _voir_ , mais quelque chose que tu ne pourrais _pas_.

Il y a un vide dans cette cellule. Il manque quelque chose. Cette cellule est surtout nue, le plancher est fait de terre battue, le prisonnier a seulement ses vêtements, pas de couverture, et il ne s'y trouve absolument rien d'autre.

Il n'y a pas de gardes à l'extérieur de la porte.

Cela, cela peut être excusé aussi, puisque quelqu'un qui serait capable d'emprisonner Arthur Pendragon avec impunité pendant au moins quelques mois aurait le pouvoir de le garder là. Ce n'est pas réellement ça qui manque.

La porte n'a pas été ouverte depuis qu'il a été jeté à l'intérieur. Tu pourrais le deviner simplement grâce aux marques sur le plancher ― grâce à leur absence.

Ce n'est pas ce qui manque non plus, mais c'est un indice.

Vois-tu, les barreaux sont très proches les uns des autres. Très serrés, et ces barreaux-ci sont traversés perpendiculairement par d'autres, enfermant l'ancien roi de Camelot dans une cage impénétrable. Il ne peut pas sortir et rien ne peut rentrer.

Même pas de la nourriture.

Le plancher de terre est impeccable, et même si tu pourrais concevoir que le prisonnier soit affamé et que tu pourrais imaginer qu'il soit capable de manger la moindre miette tombée sur le sol, même l'homme le plus affamé ne pourrait manger sans se soulager.

La prison pue, mais elle empeste seulement une odeur d'homme non lavés, un air humide vicié et la moisissure.

Rien d'autre.

C'est cela qui manque. C'est cela qui sort de l'ordinaire.

Arthur Pendragon est là depuis tant de mois, et il n'a pas mangé une seule bouchée pendant tout ce temps, et malgré cela, il est encore vivant.

Comment?

Peut-être as-tu manqué les deux premiers mots.

Arthur Pendragon.

Fils d'Uther Pendragon, infâme prédateur de la magie.

Comprends-tu?

Celui qui a mis Arthur dans cette prison est un magicien. Son geôlier, quel qu'il soit, le garde en vie, mais constamment affamé et déshydraté. Sans le moindre confort. Gelé. Abandonné.

Peux-tu penser à quelqu'un qui le haïsse autant?

Qui le haïsse assez pour vouloir qu'il disparaisse?

Pas assez proche de lui pour le haïr au point de le tuer?

Qui pourrait être à ce point froid, fâché… furieux? Avoir tant de puissance? Tant de maîtrise?

Être en mesure de le laisser simplement là et de ne rien faire d'autre… cela nécessite une grande force de volonté. Aucune personne ordinaire n'en serait capable. Nous savons que de la magie est impliquée, mais la plupart des magiciens tendent à être volatiles. Même avec la menace constante des lois et de la haine des Pendragon qui plane au-dessus de leur tête, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se déchaîner contre ceux qui leur font du mal quand ils ont la capacité de le faire.

Ceci… ceci est peut-être une forme de déchaînement. Mais c'est pour un crime différent que celui de simplement haïr un don de naissance ou d'avoir tué ses frères et sœurs. Ceci est une punition pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas _vue_ , qui n'a pas fait _attention_ , qui a ignoré la dernière personne au monde qu'il aurait dû ignorer.

Ceci est une punition venant de quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour renverser le roi de Camelot, ne pas le tuer et pourtant conserver le trône.

Cette punition froide et calculée vient de quelqu'un qui a été laissé seul trop souvent.

Si tu regardais attentivement la figure blottie de l'ancien roi, tu pourrais voir ses lèvres former des mots. Deux mots, une supplication à son ravisseur.

Une supplication qui est restée sans réponse pendant plusieurs mois et qui restera probablement sans réponse pendant plusieurs années à venir.

Peut-être, si Arthur en avait l'énergie, pourrait-il donner de la voix à ces mots ― les seuls mots qu'il dira, contrairement au moment où il fut initialement enfermé ici quand il raillait et jurait et hurlait ― tu les entendrais peut-être, glisser à travers les barreaux qui ferment la cellule, et tu pourrais peut-être percevoir en eux son cœur brisé.

Peux-tu les entendre?

Le mot _pitié_ , et le nom de son ravisseur.

 _Merlin_.


End file.
